fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Mal (Hal
Mal or Halgie is a fan-made term used to describe the romantic relationship between Hal Mason and Maggie. They started out as enemies, but with time patrolling together they became bests friends. They started a relationship in the second season that had many ups and downs but lasted until the fourth season. In the series finale, Hal proposed to Maggie and in the epilogue they both have wedding rings, assuming that they now are married. Beginning The first time Hal and Maggie met was when Pope and his gang kidnapped Hal and some others. Maggie was tasked with taking Hal out of the building, while she was taking him Hal attempted to disarm her but she quickly subdued him and told him if he tried to do that again she'd shoot him. Progression of Relationship Season 1 In the beginnig Hal and Maggie just about hated each other, but towards the middle/end of season 1 they became good friends. Season 2 Throught season 2 they are seen flirting with each other and growing closer and closer by the day. This is really shown in the middle of the season in the episode Love and Other Acts of Courage, where they open up to each other about parts of their past and end up kissing each other.Even though Maggie is reluctant to start a relationship. She shows signs that she likes Hal too when she gets injured. She asks him to stay with her in the hospital until she fell asleep and they hold hands. When Karen comes back Maggie is noticebly jealous of Hal's affection towards Karen. In the episode Molon Labe, the passionately kiss after Maggie asks him if he still loves and thinks about Karen. In Death March, Maggie comes clean to Hal about her past telling him that she had gotten with some guy and became a drug addict, they robbed houses together and one day the got caught and she ended up in prison where she found out she was 3 months pregnant and all she can remember about her baby boy is his blue eyes before they took him away. Hal is shocked and tells her he needs time to think making her mad at him for his lack of emotions to her confession and how it was hard for her to relive it but he didn't seem to appreciate that. In the episode The Price of Greatness, he apologizes to Maggie she at first doesn't forgive him but after a little speech he gave her it is implied that she forgave him. In A More Perfect Union, Maggie almost tells Hal that she loves him but he interrupts her and when Karen forcibly kisses Hal, Maggie is noticebly jealous and worried about Hal because afterwards he passed out. While Hal is unconcious Maggie is seen extremely worried about him and seems to be on the verge of crying. Season 3 Coming Soon Season 4 Coming Soon Relationship Timeline First Relationship: * Started: Molon Labe (2x07) * Reason: '''They started to have feelings for each other. * '''Ended: Shoot the Moon (4x12) * Reason: '''They decided be just friends. For now. * '''Started Again: Reborn (5x10) * Reason: '''Hal proposed to Maggie. Quotes 1. '''Maggie - "Are you spying on me or something?" Hal - "Not exactly spying, I'm just..." Maggie - "...Spying..." Hal - "No... keeping an eye on my partner." Maggie - "Whatever you say Hal Mason, whatever you say." Love and Other Acts of Courage 2. Maggie - "Rita..." Hal - "Whats wrong with Rita?" Maggie - "Kind of an old lady name." Hal - "Okay Margaret." Love and Other Acts of Courage 3. Hal - "You said it yourself, we have each others backs, we look out for each other, we take care of each other." Love and Other Acts of Courage 4. Maggie - "Nothing’s changed between us." Hal - "That’s where you’re wrong. Do you know why I didn’t need time to think after you told me about your bad girl past." Maggie - "Tell me." Hal - "It didn’t makes sense I didn’t know that Maggie, I’ve never met her before. The only Maggie I know is the one standing right here in front of me. The one that saved my butt more times than I can count and put her own life on the line for the Second Mass over and over again. But we’re gonna wipe the slate clean. I’m no longer Hal the high school joke and you’re not Maggie the junkie thief. That might be the only good thing that came out of this mess. A chance to start over, to become better people than we were before." Maggie - "Nice speech, you been practicing?" Hal - "A little." The Price of Greatness Trivia *Maggie and Hal have kissed seven times, some are on Sabrina Reeds youtube channel (On Air). *This paring is also known as Halgret and Halggie. Gallery rngk.jpg Lalala.jpg Images 10.jpg images (4).jpg -Hal-Maggie-falling-skies-31571831-245-135.gif Mal 1.jpg Halgie.jpg Halgie 2.jpg Mal 223.jpg Videos File:"You're in my veins..." Hal&Maggie Falling Skies File:"I need you more than ever before..." Maggie&Hal Falling Skies File:Hal & Maggie Love in a hopeless place Falling Skies Category:Relationships Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Humans